


Doll

by oreob1tch



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, I repeat, I'm so sorry, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Seonghwa if you're reading this, Sort Of, actually soft but also kinky hah lol, fuck buddies, kind of, then what the fuck are you even doing here, there's a top hongjoong, top hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: "Can you lay down for me, doll?" Seonghwa hums, not really wanting to leave this comfortable spot, but obeys either way, laying down, spreading his legs because he knows that Hongjoong would eventually ask him to. The other man's smile is more than a reward for him when he notices.





	Doll

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I don't even know what this is. also, it's literally 2am so i blame everything on that.  
> There's probably crap ton of typos and/or other errors and mistakes, please excuse that, English is not my first language and i don't know what I'm doing.
> 
> Also, this happened because of that one photo of Seonghwa from Idol radio interview where he looks like he has bruises on his neck. (If he actually did remains unsolved to this very day)
> 
> All kudos and comments help a lot. so please, leave a feedback of any sort.

_Promotions are going great,_ Seonghwa decides as he steps out of the shower, the most random thoughts popping up in his head. But promotions are really going well, sure, they're really busy with all the music programs, radio shows and interviews, but Seonghwa loves it, he loves being busy doing something he loves, he feels _alive._ It makes him really happy.

What's also making him happy, he thinks plopping down on the couch, is Ateez's leader, and he smiles as he pulls the said man closer to him. Hongjoong immediately leans his head against his shoulder, and Seonghwa drapes his arms around the smaller man's shoulder his fingertips digging into the soft flesh.

"Where are the kids?" he asks, the warmth of Hongjoong's body more than welcome. He relaxes, the tension finally disappearing from his shoulders. It's interesting that not even a shower could really relax his sore muscles and half-assed hug can do wonders to him.

"Yeosang took them out to eat," Hongjoong informs him, cuddling into Seonghwa's side, his face pressed against his chest, lowkey listening to his heart beat because he's that greasy.

"And he didn't invite us?" the oldest laughs. "Rude."

"I asked him not to," Hongjoong murmurs. It dawns on Seonghwa what it means when he glances down on the younger who is already looking back at him with a mischievous smile playing on his lips. Seonghwa snorts when the younger even wiggles his eyebrows. The older man's hand moves upwards, from Hongjoong's shoulder to the back of his neck, playing with the soft hair there.

Hongjoong reaches for him, curling  his own finger around Seonghwa's neck, pulling him down slightly so he can kiss him comfortably. They kiss lazily for few minutes and Seonghwa is more than enjoying the feeling of Hongjoong's soft lips locked with his.

The kiss gets heated pretty quickly, the smaller man climbing into Seonghwa's lap, chest to chest, and the older of the two can tell exactly how much Hongjoong is excited. He gasps, suddenly feeling needy. Hongjoong smirks, pulling away slightly, his lips barely touching Seonghwa's.

"What's wrong angel face?"

The said man blushes at the petname. He can't really pintpoint what's wrong, this whole situation, perhaps?  
He's not dating his leader, for obvious reasons, dating in the group wouldn't be a good idea, yet here he is, with Hongjoong's dick pressed against his lower stomach. He doesn't know _what_ they are, fuck buddies? They are exclusive, as far as he knows, and it makes him weirdly happy, though he wishes it didn't.

"Use your words, doll," Hongjoong whispers into his ear, tugging on his earlobe softly with his teeth. Shivers run down Seonghwa's spine and he shudders.

"Can we.. move to the bedroom, please?" he asks quietly, clinging to Hongjoong's back like his life depends on it. The younger man giggles.

"You gotta let me go then, doll. I can't take you to bed like this."

Hearing this makes Seonghwa kind of grounded again and he's able to think with his head more or less clear.

He pulls away, letting Hongjoong get off the couch. He then takes Seonghwa's hand, leading him to their room, pushing him down on his bed, then going back to close and lock the door, just in case the boys get home earlier than expected.

"Okay, angel face, take your clothes off for me, can you do that?"

Seonghwa nods, already feeling himself drifting off from the way Hongjoong is talking to him. He likes being babied like this, taken care of.

With shaky hands, he pulls down his sweats, blushing when he realizes that he didn't put on any underwear after getting out of the shower. He thought he's just go to sleep. Change of plans happened.

Hongjoong looks pleased though, he notices as he pulls his shirt over his head, sitting butt naked on the younger boy's bed.

"Good job," he smiles at him warmly, it almost makes it seem innocent, except he's hard and Seonghwa _sees_. He's just as bad himself. He makes grabby hands at his partner who just laughs, loud, sincere and beautiful. Seonghwa's heart does a little flip at that.  
He sighs contently as he wraps his arms around Hongjoong's middle, his head against his tummy. He feels content, like he could stay like this forever, if only his dick didn't think otherwise.

"Can you lay down for me, doll?" Seonghwa hums, not really wanting to leave this comfortable spot, but obeys either way, laying down, spreading his legs because he knows that Hongjoong would eventually ask him to. The other man's smile is more than a reward for him when he notices.

"You're doing such a good job tonight, angel face,"he praises him, pressing a quick kiss on his forehead. He kneeled in between his open legs, caressing his inner thighs.

"How well did you clean yourself?" Seonghwa chokes up on air when he realizes why he's asking.

"Real well...you can..you know. If you want to," he mumbles, embarrassed.

"Depends. Do you want me to?"

Seonghwa takes a deep breath, trying to calm down his rapid heart beat. "Not tonight please? I need you, I don't wanna waste time with this."

Hongjoong smiles at him widely. "I'm so proud of you for telling me. You're doing so well, doll." The older blushes even harder at the praise, Hongjoong knows damn well what he's doing to him. He loves and hates him for it at the same time.

The rapper reaches under the bed, pulling out a shoebox they keep in there. It's so cliché but at the same time it's way safer than keeping these things in his bedside table. A bottle of lube lands beside him, then he feels hands on his hips. He opens his eyes, barely aware that he closed them in the first place. "Turn around,doll, can you do that for me?" He doesn't wait for the response though, he knows that Seonghwa will do just what he was asked to.

As soon as the older is on his stomach, he takes a hold of his hips again, pulling him up on all fours, just to push his head down again, into the pillows. So now Seonghwa is laying there with his ass up in the air, naked and vulnerable and he loves it.

He hears the telltale sound of the lube bottle opening and he squirms in anticipation.

"Do I have to hold you down, angel face? You're getting restless."

 _Great, he noticed._ "Yes, please."

Hongjoong's cold fingers find their way back to Seonghwa's nape, pressing him down, dugging into the sides of his neck. The older boy moans, he hasn't realized how much he wanted Hongjoong to take over completely. He just lets go, feels himself almost floating as he gasps for air when his partner's other hand slides down his ass to his entrance. He's more than ready and when he's finally given a finger, he lets out a drawn-out whimper.

He grabs his pillow helplessly, clutching the soft worn out fabric in his fist. The pressure at the sides of his throat makes his head spin. One day, if he gets brave enough, he will ask Hongjoong to choke him. The thought alone makes him shiver and he clenches around the finger that is currently inside him. Yet another unbearable sensation. His senses are overwhelmed, everything seems black and completely white at the same time, just _pleasure pleasure pleasure._ He hears Hongjoong's voice but can't make out any words that he might be saying.

"Come on, doll. Don't leave me here. Come back to me, okay?"

Finally, he's a bit more aware of his surroundings. Probably because he feels so empty all of a sudden. He whimpers brokenly, but Hongjoong doesn't stop caressing his lower back, waiting patiently for him to come down from this weird state he got himself into.

"Let's take it easy tonight, shall we? You're running away from me, I can't have that."

He can hear the smile in his voice and he hums, already missing the fingers around his neck.

The leader unzips his pants and pushes them down to his knees only, then takes off his shirt and pushes down his boxers. He's hard to the point where it's painful and there's nothing he wants more than to just get inside the taller man, but he can't have him not being fully aware of what's going on.

He wraps his hand around his dick and holds back a groan. It's not even close to what he wants, to what he _needs_ but at least it's something.

Pouring more lube onto his fingers, he spreads his band mate's legs a little more and spreads the cold substance over his inner thighs. Seonghwa gaps so he leans and kisses the small of his back. As he straightening up again, he notices the subtle red marks on Seonghwa's neck and his heart skips a beat. There will definitely be bruises in few hours. They have an interview tomorrow. The stylists will flip the fuck out.

He feels this weird sense of satisfactions and grins to himself.

"Are you still with me, angel face?"

The older man mumbles something.

"Tell me your color, could you?"

It takes few long moments before Seonghwa finally speaks up. "Green."

"Good job. Keep your head down,okay?"

Quick nod. Hongjoong then spreads some more lube on his dick before positioning himself between the legs of his lover, closing them until he's basically trapped. It feels nice. Strange, even. He's never fucked Seonghwa's thighs before tonight but he's not complaining.

He moves slowly, teasingly, running his hands all over the older one's back and tummy, spreading the remnants of the lube. He will definitely need another shower after this, even more than he already does.

Seonghwa tightens his legs around him even more and Hongjoong breathes out heavily before setting up a pace. It's not slow but it's not fast or frantic either. Just enough.

Seonghwa whimpers, probably feeling a little left out even though the leader is literally _using him_ and the shorter man smiles almost lovingly at him, finally touching him the way Seonghwa wants to be touched, using his other hand kind of for leverage - but it's tangled in Seonghwa's bleached locks, tugging on it ever so slightly because he knows that's what his seemingly innocent band mate loves.

A broken moan leaves Seonghwa's lips along with hushed "please". And who is he to deny him basically anything. Moreover, he's had enough of teasing himself, he just wants that sweet release and wants to see his lover come apart under him.

He speeds up, frantic now, both hands on the bottom's hips, the bed subtly squeaking under the force of his movements. Seonghwa is not holding back at his point, being exceptionally loud, the stimulation he's getting from having his thighs fucked probably enough to drive him crazy.

Hongjoong pushes his lower back down until Seonghwa's whole body is pressed against the sheets. He then starts thrusting in again, so forcefully that it actually moves his lover's body and he cherishes all the sounds he's making as he rubs his dick against the mattress.

"Can you cum for me untouched, doll?" he asks sweetly and as if it's the last straw, Seonghwa comes with a pathetic whimper, dirtying his bed, squeezing Hongjoong as his body convulses. The younger man bites his lip hard, until he draws blood, and pulls away from the other man just as he cums and spills all over his lower back.

He falls down beside Seonghwa and caresses the man's cheek. "Are you with me, beautiful?"

When he gets a nod, he smiles and starts rubbing his arm. "I'll let you catch your breath and then we'll clean you up, okay?" He gets another nod. Chuckling, he leaves to the bathroom and prepares clean towels and everything. Then he helps Seonghwa on his feet. The older man is finally fully back but he's still little gelatinous as he's simply very tired. They take a quick shower together and then Hongjoong dries himself and the other off, smirking at the sight of the subtle bruises on his neck.

In their room, he lets Seonghwa lay on his bed while changes the bed sheets. Then they dress up just in time because he can hear the front door opening and Yeosang yelling "We're home!" in warning.

***

The two oldest members are woken up by Wooyoung's high pitched screech, coming from the bathroom. Hongjoong rubs his eyes as he hears one of the maknaes cry out "this is the last time i'm doing the laundry, now excuse me, I want to cut my entire hand off!" And he starts laughing when he realizes he didn't actually put the dirty sheets into the washing machine last night.


End file.
